evangelionfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Neon Genesis Evangelion chapters
This is a list of the chapters of Neon Genesis Evangelion. Chapters collected in tankōbon format |odate = August 29, 1995 |ldate = March 24, 2004 |info = 新世紀エヴァンゲリオン 第1巻 (Publisher: Kadokawa Shoten) Neon Genesis Evangelion, Vol. 1 (Publisher: Amazon.com) |list = Stage 01: Stage 02: Stage 03: Stage 04: Stage 05: Stage 06: |summary = A teenager named Shinji Ikari goes to Tokyo-3 city due to a request from his father, Gendo Ikari. While meeting with Misato Katsuragi, an employer from Gendo, the city is attacked by a giant created known as Angel, that confronts the army. Misato takes Shinji to NERV, an organization headed by Gendo that developed giant bio-mechanical mecha known as Evangelions. As the Evangelion Unit-01's pilot, Rei Ayanami, is injured, Gendo asks his son to pilot Unit-01 to defeat the attacking Angel. Shinji decides to fight the Angel, but he panics when seeing the Angel. Before being killed by the Angel, Shinji makes Unit-01 furiously attack the Angel, which self-destructs, causing minor damage to the Evangelion. Next day, while Shinji is recovering in the hospital, Misato discovers that Gendo is not planning to live with him. As such, Misato decides to be Shinji's legal guardian, to avoid him being alone. }} |odate = March 5, 1996 |ldate = May 5, 2004 |info = 新世紀エヴァンゲリオン 第2巻 (Publisher: Kadokawa Shoten) Neon Genesis Evangelion, Vol. 2 (Publisher: Amazon.com) |list = Stage 07: Stage 08: Stage 09: Stage 10: Stage 11: Stage 12: |summary = Shinji starts going to the school, but he eventually is attacked by his classmate, Toji Suzuhara, whose sister was injured during the time that Shinji used the Evangelion. Shinji is then summoned by NERV to fight an attacking Angel, and his classmates Toji and Kensuke Aida follow him. In the battle, Shinji is pushed to his mental limit during the battle, going berserk during the last seconds. The Angel is defeated, but Shinji remains shocked. Misato questions Shinji's motivation to be an EVA pilot and sends him back to live with his uncle. However Misato realizes how Shinji was suffering with his uncle, and convinces Shinji to stay with her. }} |odate = October 29, 1996 |ldate = May 26, 2004 |info = 新世紀エヴァンゲリオン 第3巻 (Publisher: Kadokawa Shoten) Neon Genesis Evangelion, Vol. 3 (Publisher: Amazon.com) |list = Stage 13: Stage 14: Stage 15: Stage 16: Stage 17: Stage 18: Stage 19: |summary = While Shinji returns to Misato's house, he becomes friends with Toji and Kensuke. In NERV, Shinji discovers that his father has a good relationship with Rei in contrast to the fact his relation with his son. Shinji tries to meet Rei, but she rarely responds to him. A new Angel, which takes the form of a floating monolithic metal diamond, appears in Tokyo-3 and nearly kills Shinji. As such, Misato devises a plan in which Unit-01 will use an advanced prototype positron rifle, which will use the entire electrical output of Japan in order to operate, while Rei uses Evangelion Unit-00 to shield Unit-01. The plan is successful with the Angel's death, and Rei smiles for the first time to Shinji. }} |odate = October 17, 1997 |ldate = July 7, 2004 |info = 新世紀エヴァンゲリオン 第4巻 (Publisher: Kadokawa Shoten) Neon Genesis Evangelion, Vol. 4 (Publisher: Amazon.com) |list = Stage 20: Stage 21: Stage 22: Stage 23: Stage 24: Stage 25: Stage 26: |summary = Asuka Langley Soryu, another pilot from Evangelion, comes to Tokyo-3 to join to NERV. Meanwhile, the Angel Israfel attacks the city, and Shinji and Asuka are sent to stop it. As it splits into two twins, the Angel easily defeats Shinji and Asuka, as none of them are able to cooperate. NERV manages to damage the Angel, but it survives, being able to recover in a few days. Determining that it will be impossible to fight the Angel, Misato puts Asuka and Shinji in a training regimen which has them spending as much time together as possible in order to synchronize their biorhythms. By the end of the six days, Asuka and Shinji pull off the routine flawlessly, destroying the Angel. }} |odate = December 17, 1999 |ldate = August 10, 2004 |info = 新世紀エヴァンゲリオン 第5巻 (Publisher: Kadokawa Shoten) Neon Genesis Evangelion, Vol. 5 (Publisher: Amazon.com) |list = Stage 27: Stage 28: Stage 29: Stage 30: Stage 31: Stage 32: Stage 33: |summary = Asuka starts living in Misato's house and adapts to live in Japan, while she becomes friendly with Rei and Shinji. Meanwhile, Shinji goes with his father to visit his mother's grave, and tries to know him better. Ryoji Kaji, Misato's ex-boyfriend, is revealed to be a spy who investigates Gendo's job. He reveals to Misato and Shinji that the Angel, Adam, which caused the 2nd Impact that destroyed half of the human race, remains crucified in NERV's headquarters. Kaji then explains to Shinji that the Evangelions are clones from Adam, and that Shinji's mother, Yui Ikari, was the one who created them. However, Yui was killed in a test subject from Unit-01, but her soul remains now in the Evangelion. }} |odate = December 15, 2000 |ldate = August 31, 2004 |info = 新世紀エヴァンゲリオン 第6巻 (Publisher: Kadokawa Shoten) Neon Genesis Evangelion, Vol. 6 (Publisher: Amazon.com) |list = Stage 34: Stage 35: Stage 36: Stage 37: Stage 38: Stage 39: Stage 40: |summary = With the arrival of Evangelion Unit-03 in Tokyo-3, Toji Suzuhara is identified as the Fourth Child; NERV offers better medical care for his sister if he agrees to become a pilot. While he agrees to the offer, Toji reveals to Shinji his fear of becoming an Evangelion pilot and apologizes for their initial encounter, finally understanding what Shinji must feel. While Shinji reassures Toji and accepts his apology, the subsequent activation test for Unit-03 goes horribly awry when the angel Bardiel infects it. When Rei and Asuka are defeated by angel, Gendo activates the dummy plug system in Unit-01 after Shinji, fearing for Toji's safety, refuses to attack Unit-03. Unit-01 brutally destroys the angel-infected Unit-03, but kills Toji in the process. }} |odate = December 1, 2001 |ldate = October 12, 2004 |info = 新世紀エヴァンゲリオン 第7巻 (Publisher: Kadokawa Shoten) Neon Genesis Evangelion, Vol. 7 (Publisher: Amazon.com) |list = Stage 41: Stage 42: Stage 43: Stage 44: Stage 45: Stage 46: Stage 47: Stage 48: |summary = After Toji's death, Shinji vows never to pilot an Evangelion again, leaving NERV. As Shinji leaves, a new Angel attacks the city, but Units-00 and 02 are damaged, while Unit-01 rejects all the pilots NERV gives it. Before leaving the city, Kaji convinces Shinji to return to NERV to compensate Toji's death. Shinji goes to fight the Angel with Unit-01, but he is easily overpowered. In the fight, Unit-01's armor is broken, giving the Evangelion its own life, as the armor was only meant to maintain Unit-01 dead. Unit-01 then attacks the Angel, and ends eating it. As Unit-01 goes berserk, NERV freezes it, but they discover that Shinji has been ingested by Unit-01. }} |odate = December 19, 2002 |ldate = March 31, 2004 |info = 新世紀エヴァンゲリオン 第8巻 (Publisher: Kadokawa Shoten) Neon Genesis Evangelion, Vol. 8 (Publisher: Amazon.com) |list = Stage 49: Stage 50: Stage 51: Stage 52: Stage 53: Stage 54: Stage 55: Stage 56: |summary = Unit-01 tries to make Shinji stay with him, but Rei communicates with the Eva to urge it to let him go. Shinji suddenly has a dream in which his mother convinces him to live. As such, Shinji's physical body appears outside Unit-01, having been inside it for a month. Meanwhile, NERV Subcommander Kōzō Fuyutsuki is kidnapped by SEELE, the organization that created NERV. SEELE members ask Fuyutsuki what Gendo has been doing in NERV, starting a series of flashback explaining how Fuyutsuki met Yui and Gendo. After the flashback, Kaji rescues Fuyutsuki, but he is soon killed by an unknown person due to his work as spy. }} |odate = April 3, 2004 |ldate = November 24, 2004 |info = 新世紀エヴァンゲリオン 第9巻 (Publisher: Kadokawa Shoten) Neon Genesis Evangelion, Vol. 09 (Publisher: Viz Media) |list = Stage 57: Stage 58: Stage 59: Stage 60: Stage 61: Stage 62: Stage 63: |summary = Kaworu Nagisa is introduced as a new Evangelion pilot, but Shinji immediately hates him after Kaworu kills a stray kitten. Meanwhile, Asuka has problems synching with Unit-02 after suffering continuous defeat against the Angels; her fragile confidence is shaken when she must fight an Angel alone when Unit-02 is the only Evangelion ready for battle. However, the Angel invades Asuka's mind and makes remembers her past until she collapses from trauma, leaving Rei to throw the Lance of Longinus into space to destroy the Angel. With Asuka left comatose, Kaworu is assigned to be the pilot of Unit-02. Soon afterward, another Angel attacks Tokyo-3, but Shinji, Rei, and Kaworu's efforts are fruitless and Unit-00 is infected by the attacking Angel. }} |odate = February 25, 2006 |ldate = April 10, 2007 |info = 新世紀エヴァンゲリオン 第10巻 (Publisher: Kadokawa Shoten) Neon Genesis Evangelion, Vol. 10 (Publisher: Viz Media) |list = Stage 64: Stage 65: Stage 66: Stage 67: Stage 68: Stage 69: Stage 70: |summary = To prevent the angel controlled Unit-00 from attacking, Rei self-destructs her Evangelion, destroying Tokyo-3. A few days later a relatively uninjured Rei is revealed, but has no memories of previous events and calls herself "The Third". Doctor Ritsuko Akagi reveals that Rei that was born from the Evangelion that killed Yui. It is revealed that Ritsuko's mother, Naoko Akagi killed the first Rei, since she was an abomination created by Gendo as a replacement for Yui. As such, the second Rei was the one that met Shinji, but apparently died when Unit-00 exploded. }} |odate = June 19, 2007 |ldate = November 18, 2008 |info = 新世紀エヴァンゲリオン 第11巻 (Publisher: Kadokawa Shoten) Neon Genesis Evangelion, Vol. 11 (Publisher: Viz Media) |list = Stage 71: Stage 72: Stage 73: Stage 74: Stage 75: Stage 76: |summary = Kaworu tries to befriend Shinji, but he continues ignoring him. Kaworu goes to converse with the SEELE members, who order him to attack NERV, revealing that Kaworu is an Angel controlled by SEELE. Kaworu pilots Unit-02 without entering in it, and goes to find Adam, but discovers the Angel within NERV is Lilith, not Adam. Thinking that Kaworu could make a Third Impact by touching Adam, Misato sends Shinji in Unit-01 to kill Kaworu. He asks Shinji to kill him, so that SEELE will not control his life. Shinji does so, but he remains saddened, unwilling to do anything. With Kaworu's death, the attacks from Angel ended, but SEELE invades NERV to kill Gendo. }} |odate = April 3, 2010 |ldate = December 10, 2010 |info = 新世紀エヴァンゲリオン 第12巻 (Publisher: Kadokawa Shoten) Neon Genesis Evangelion (Manga) Vol. 12 (Publisher: Madman Entertainment) |list = Stage 77: Stage 78: Stage 79: Stage 80: Stage 81: Stage 82: Stage 83: |summary = SEELE sends JSSDF soldiers to kill the personnel from NERV. A mentally weakened Asuka is placed inside Unit-02 to fight against JSSDF's air forces. Having obtained supernatural powers from Adam, Gendo saves Shinji from the enemy and Shinji is taken by Misato to Unit-01 and assist Asuka. During the fight, Asuka recovers when realizing that her mother's soul is within the Eva and stops all JSSDF's forces. However, JSSDF sends Mass Produced Evas that overwhelm her. Meanwhile, Misato reaches the Eva's bay doors and sends him Shinji to it before dying while fighting the JSSDF soldiers. Having been requested by Misato to protect Asuka, Shinji prepares to use Unit-01 once again. }} |odate = November 22, 2012 |ldate = November 2, 2012 |info = 新世紀エヴァンゲリオン 第13巻 (Publisher: Kadokawa Shoten) |list = Stage 84: Stage 85: Stage 86: Stage 87: Stage 88: Stage 89: Stage 90: |summary = Shinji pilots Unit-01 and saves Asuka from the mass produced Evas. Meanwhile, Ritsuko tries to self-destruct the NERV facility to stop Gendo's plan but she fails and is shot by Gendo. While Shinji is dealing with JSSDF's Evas, he awakens once again all of Unit-01's potential but the lost Lance of Longinus automatically stops the Eva which ends cruxified. Gendo then proceeds to initiate a Third Impact by merging with the second Rei who possesses the DNA from Lilith. However, Rei rejects Gendo and combines with Lilith, becoming a growing being that holds Unit-01 and confronts Shinji's mind. }} |odate = November 20, 2014 |ldate = February 10, 2015 |info = |list = Stage 91. Stage 92. Stage 93. Stage 94. Stage 95. Final Stage. Extra Stage. |summary = }} Category:Manga